masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Marksman
Marksman is a power in Mass Effect 3. Marksman increases the rate of fire and accuracy of weapons for a short period of time. Power Ranks Rank 1: Marksman Boost weapon accuracy and firing rate for a short time. *'Recharge Speed:' 10 sec (6 multiplayer) *'Duration:' 6 sec *'Rate-of-Fire Bonus:' 30% (25% multiplayer) *'Accuracy Bonus:' 30% (35% multiplayer) Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (4.80 multiplayer) Rank 3: Duration Increase duration by 30%. *'Duration:' 7.80 sec Rank 4: Accuracy/Firing Rate Accuracy Increase accuracy by 30%. (15% multiplayer) *'Accuracy Bonus:' 60% (50% multiplayer) Firing Rate Increase firing rate bonus by 20%. (15% multiplayer) *'Rate-of-Fire Bonus:' 50% (40% multiplayer) Rank 5: Duration/Headshots Duration Increase duration by 40%. *'Duration:' 10.20 sec Headshots Increase headshot damage by 25%. Rank 6: Accuracy and Firing Rate/Recharge Speed Accuracy and Firing Rate Increase Accuracy and Firing Rate bonuses by 20%. (10% multiplayer) *'Accuracy Bonus:' 80% (60% multiplayer) (Accuracy), 50% (35% multiplayer) (Fire Rate) *'Rate-of-Fire Bonus:' 50% (45% multiplayer) (Accuracy), 70% (50% multiplayer) (Fire Rate) Recharge Speed Increase Recharge Speed by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.06 sec (3.63 multiplayer) Player Notes *Currently as patch 1.04, the Marksman ability is unusable on Ashley Williams. Triggering the ability sends Williams into a loop, disabling her from returning fire or changing position. *Marksman is most useful with weapons that either have very high recoil, weapons that fire at very high rates, or weapons that have good damage, but poor rate of fire (like the M-12 Locust, M-99 Saber, or M-97 Viper.) *Marksman is very effective when used with the Scimitar, as it increases the fire cap to the extent that the player can fire all 8 shots in under 4 seconds. This is very useful against armoured units. *Marksman increases damage per second, but does NOT (outside of headshots) increase actual damage per shot. Therefore, it is ill-advised to use Marksman with weapons that only have one shot, as significant time will be wasted between each shot. *Marksman's main benefit is its accuracy bonus, which on some weapons can make them 100% accurate while in cover. This makes missing shots difficult because only recoil or being out of cover can have any real impact on your hit chances. *Marksman cannot be activated during Adrenaline Rush, despite having the Adrenaline Rush bonus which allows the use of one additional power in its duration. *Marksman can be activated during Tactical Cloak with the Bonus Power evolution; however, the cooldown of Marksman will still go into effect after the duration of Marksman is over. This can be circumvented by canceling Tactical Cloak (by shooting) so you can use Tactical Cloak again before the Marksman cooldown kicks in, thus allowing for constant active Marksman if managed properly. *When paired with the Striker Assault Rifle, a large amount of grenades can be fired within a very short time. If the Rank 5 Duration evolution is chosen, 2 full clips can be unloaded with a short pause in between for reloading. (Note that this severely depletes ammo.) The Stability Dampener mod is highly recommended as the recoil is very high even with Turian Veteran stability bonuses. *Using conventional shotguns (those firing eight pellets) with Marksman will cause the individual pellets to cone inwards into a very tight group. The circular shotgun reticle, however, does not reduce in size (as it would with a Smart Choke mod), making headshots somewhat difficult. *Marksman is extremely useful for dealing with heavy recoil and spread of the M-76 Revenant. When combined with the stability modifications it helps negate the spread inherent to the weapon. *If the Headshot evolution for Marksman is chosen, a weapon with lower recoil is recommended to maximise the headshot bonuses (such as the Phaeston). In combination with the Stability Dampener mod, and Armor-Piercing Rounds (to deal with Armor clad enemies), the Phaeston will fire a constant stream of bullets in a straight line, that will tear down almost all enemies (that have heads) very efficiently. *As of patch 1.04, Marksman will automatically reload all weapons when activated. *The rate of fire bonus will only come into play if the burst was started after marksman is activated, making it not as effective on weapons which have a spooling fire rate such at N7 Typhoon and Geth Plasma SMG. I.e. if the player is holding down the fire button then activates marksman, they will have to release and reapply the fire button for the bonus to come into play. *While using the Geth Pulse Rifle with an extended clip the gun can be fired endlessly by streaming marksman with a hail of bullets. Availability *'Single-player:' Ashley Williams, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' Turian Soldier, Quarian Marksman Soldier Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Combat